The Choice
by Erudite4Life
Summary: When Tris and Tobias twin daughters have reached the age in which they must choose their faction both twins need to make a choice one in which is to stay with the family or to leave and never look back. Twins Sami and Dani have never been away from one another in their lives, when it comes down to it can the twins truly say goodbye to one another?
1. Chapter 1

**The Choice **

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Sup All I'm Erudite, I started this story over…because I can and the other one was generally bad. So I'm restarting now onto the story.**

**No Ones POV**

* * *

Time 6:30: Test Day: Dauntless Headquarters

Lying in a bed close to the ground was young Danielle Eaton. Across the room in a bed raised up high was Samantha Eaton. Just by looking at the two girls could tell how different they were. Samantha's side of the room was a mess and covered with work out clothes sports equipment and everything that could make one dauntless. On Danielle's side was stacks of books well hidden under dirty clothes and in trunks, a nice clean desk with school work set aside and the faction manifesto was open to the middle where Danielle had left off reading. Both girls did have similar traits one being their sleeping habits, both liked to sleep curled up under the covers. It was then that an alarm clock went off in the room and one hand hit it while the other threw a shoe at it just missing the person's hand.

"You're not getting that back Sami" young Danielle said getting up from bed and rubbing her eyes.

She looked to be 5'1 with long brown hair and grey brown eyes. On the opposite side of the room was her sister who had her hair short and cut so it was easy to spike up the same grey brown eyes. The two prepared like it was any other day. Each girl picking out an outfit and making a disgust noise at the others choice before each got dressed. Sami putting on a pair of ripped jeans and black tank and started to spike her hair in the mirror while Dani put on a nice pair of jeans and a black t shirt and red hoodie and brushed her hair into a high ponytail.

"Can you try to be a bit more dauntless?" Sami said looking over at her sister.

"I live with you that's the most dauntless thing ever oh and get the back of your hair more you're missing the spikes." Dani said smiling at her sister grabbing her small bag putting a few things in she needed for the day.

"Do you think we will need a lot for the test?" Sami said getting her own bag together slipping into some nice combat boots as Dani settled for regular sneakers.

The two looked at the clock in their room. Seeing they still had twenty minutes before the train came and went to grab some food that their mom had set out for them. Tris turned to her youngest and smiled a little seeing how similar and dissimilar the girls were to each other. Dani always being more studious and Sami well Sami was the more dauntless one of the two. Tris was now about 45 and trained the incoming initiates from other factions with Four the two worked well together and had 5 children together their eldest being 20 year old Natalie named after Tris's mother and 20 year old Andrew named after her father. Then their was 18 year old Marcus who Tobias named after his father stating that the name had to be redeemed and his son would be the one who would do it. The two did have six who would currently be 25 now but when she was younger she went missing and no one knew what had happened to her, her name was Mia.

"Ready for the test today girls?" Tris asked placing pancakes in front of the two.

"Not sure yet mom…. what if I get really nervous and just don't know what to do?" Dani said as she read over the faction manifestos again.

"Shut it super dork you'll do fine" Sami said putting chocolate sauce over her pancakes.

"Don't call me a super dork!" Dani said glaring at her sister.

"Just did what are you going to do about it?" Sami snarky replied back. Dani didn't reply but just started to eat her food and the two twins fell into silence both thinking about the test.

* * *

**A/n So there's the first chapter hope you liked it and well ya review please like please: D they make me happy and want to write faster.**

**Erudite4Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Choice**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n So y'all here is the second chapter hope y'all enjoy oh and let's do a question see who gets it right. **

**Question: What is my favorite color?**

* * *

No Ones POV

Waiting for the Train.

Soon the twins finished breakfast kissing their parents goodbye as they stood waiting for the train to come. Sami and a few of her friends were chatting while Dani stood by and continued to read. In the distance a train could be heard coming and someone shouting for everyone to get ready. Dani closed her book punching Sami in the arm and stood by the tracks as the train came and started running Sami right behind her. The two jumped onto the train, Dani pressing the button opening the door and Sami jumping into the cart helping her in.

"Thanks Dani, hey when you're done with your test lets just chill and talk…." Sami said looking at Dani who just nodded as she sat by the door.

"okay….hey Sami…I'm really nervous…I don't know if I'll get dauntless …I mean I could strategically pick the answers that make me a dauntless but I don't think that's how the test works…" Sami sat next to her sister and took the factions manifestos from her and chucked it off the car.

"Stop studying strife and learn to live the unexamined life…that's what I do I practically dance through life by dance I mean fight not like a silly Amity" Dani frowned seeing her book fly out of the car.

"That's just not me Sami, I'm not like you. I enjoy structure and order and I really don't like the dauntless lifestyle…" Sami looked at Dani and smiled.

"Whether you know it or not you will always have a dauntless quality to you I mean look at our parent's….they are like the poster people for dauntless…The same with our siblings…..we all just sort of fit in dauntless."

"No you fit into dauntless….I don't… I mean look at me I'm nerdy and your cool it's always been that way! Mom and dad loved you more then me after all I hated doing anything dauntless it just didn't seem fun to try to kill yourself…just face it I'm not one of you…."

"That isn't true! You are like….totally dauntless…okay so your not dauntless but don't beat yourself up about it….after all I'm sure that's why we take the test right to see where we fit?"

"For once you make sense Sami…..what if it turns out your not dauntless as well? That would be funny" Dani said laughing.

"No way I'm such a dauntless! Oh look the jump hey I beat I can get to the school faster then you!"

"Oh your on! After all I'm just happy your going to school" Dani said and smirked jumping out of the train car and running to the school.

"CHEATER!" Sami said jumping out and running as well. The two sisters ran past other faction members and laughed running into the school.

* * *

**A/n Here is the chapter please tell me how you liked it or didn't like it I would just like a review please review after all it makes me happy don't you want me to be happy . **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Choice**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n Sup y'all E4L here saying wats up!? Okay that's the coolest I get now let's get to the story but first I have a game going now for this story! I'm into musicals/plays, so I'm going to put in a line from one into each chapter or many lines from varying musicals! The task for you is to identify the musical/play: D who ever does first gets something special, (you only have to do one but more is awesome :D)**

* * *

**The Test**

As the twins ran into the school they started to argue who got there first only to be interrupted by the school bell going off and the two looked at each other both knowing in a matter of a few minutes they will be tested to see where they truly belong.

"Take my hand, I don't think I'll be able to do this with out you" Sami said holding her hand out.

"Sis…. When have I ever deserted you…."? Dani took her twins hand and the two walked to the cafeteria to wait to be tested. They sat for a half hour till they were called and both stood up hand and hand walking to the testing rooms, they were across from one another and they gave each other a final look and smile before turning.

"Dani wait!" Sami said taking her sisters hand.

"Being true to yourself never goes out of style…" Dani smiled.

"Thanks sis…." Dani gave Sami a hug knowing that at least one of them would have to make a difficult decision tomorrow. They let go of one another and went into their rooms Dani looked at a young erudite woman and smiled at her, while Sami groaned a bit at the smiling Amity women. The test doors closed and the twins were both walking to the chair and sitting down getting the same thing told to them. Like a connection the twins drank the serum at the same time and were slowly brought into the simulation.

Dani's simulation

Dani stood on a road that was forked into different directions.

"The time has come for you to move on…. what do you choose to do…" the dauntless compound appeared on one road and on the other was a mix of the different factions. Dani bit her lip closed her eyes then took a step to the other factions. She was then stopped when a camera and guidebook appeared before her.

"Choose what you are going to bring with you on this journey." Dani looked between the two and thought logically what one to pick.

"If I pick the guide book I'll know where I'm going and it could help if I get lost the camera on the other hand is just good for pictures so if I do I can show people the way I came…." Dani took the guidebook and flipped through it when a buss appeared with others getting on and on the side of the bus in bold letters said TOUR BUS. A bike with a basket appeared as well.

"That's not a hard choice! The tour would be the most logical sense…after all I don't know what's here and tours normally show the most popular places and those you don't know about." Dani stepped on the bus. She was then transported to a line and a couple tried to cut in front of here.

"Hey the back is there!" A piece of paper was on the table giving a monthly budget and a button was to the right that had two options.

"Save your money and live modestly or you can go out and live adventurously and trust in the kindness of others" Dani sighed and looked at the budget.

"I would rather save my money…. at least then I could save up and go on a big adventure later." Dani smiled and two people stood in front of here one giving her an apron and the other smiling holding up a drink similar to one in her hand. Without hesitating she held up the drink. Once again it was a scene change and Sami stood in front of her.

"I hate relying on everyone…."

"Then do something about it! You can either keep doing it or find a way to be more independent." Dani was then sitting at a table and the erudite women sat in front of her.

"When returning to a place you used to call home, what do you do first?"

"Well seek out my family and friends of course."

"What makes a friendship last?" she asked again

"Umm I guess being caring and giving…also being open minded." The women nodded and Dani stood watching two of her friends arguing over a misunderstanding.

"Chloe! Zachary! Stop this is stupid you're both being stupid and irrational!" Everything went black and the erudite women took off the wires and smiled at Dani.

"Congrats Danielle you scored as a Erudite but also traces of Candor but Erudite overwhelms it." Dani was happy but sad.

"So I'm not a Dauntless?" The women shook her head.

"No sorry dear, now you can go finish your school day or you can go home if you want." Dani shook her head.

"No I'm going to wait for my sister…we are going to sit and talk about what happened with our test…what's your name?" Dani looked over the women with blonde hair and silver blue eyes with a smile that reminded her of her mother.

"Gracie. Gracie Mathews now I hate to kick you out but you have to leave dear." Dani nodded getting up feeling a little dizzy but left the room going out hoping her sister was done.

Sami's test

"The time has come for you to move on…. what do you choose to do…" Sami had the same options as her sister and thought it over.

"Choosing to stay where I am means I'm afraid of change but choosing the other factions mean I'm not afraid of it." Sami walked to the other factions.

"Choose what you are going to bring with you on this journey." Sami saw the book and laughed.

"Me read? Ya right" she took the camera and there were amazing people in down and a statue of some old dude. Sami took a picture of some locals and smiled. She turned around seeing all her friends.

"Sami let's take a group picture!" one of them said.

"Okay let's find a great place then ask a local to take a picture of us!" Sami handed the camera to a passing lady asking her to take a picture.

"Samantha would you rather save your money and live modestly or live adventurous and trust in others?"

"Totally the adventurous life!" she stood before two people women who looked very caring and a rough looking dude.

"Hey could you help me with some boxes? I could use an extra hand I'll give you a few bucks"

"Hello dear, would you like to come inside I just finished making a nice warm meal" Sami looked confused.

"Samantha who do you trusts more the man or the women?" Sami gave an "are you serious" look and gestured to the man.

"Sami I'm not like you I don't like dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth. I think you need to start thinking of the bigger picture." Dani said and Sami laughed.

"Ya right Dani like I give to cents about what you think about how I live my life." The last few questions were the same as Dani's and Sami answered them the same as her twin.

"Well Samantha looks like you are the perfect candidate for a dauntless initiate…but also a candor which is normal for someone to be a little bit of another faction now off you go ta-ta Samantha have a good day!" Sami almost gagged at the cheeriness of the Amity women as she left in search of her sister.

* * *

**A/n So that's the third chapter there is at least two musicals in here: D oh and please review I do love those reviews they make me really happy :D**

**E4L is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Choice**

**E4L**

**A/n HEY YOU YA YOU! LOOK HERE LOOOK! LOOOK! Okay did I get your attention good :D now I know you are excited for all this jazz and lovely lovely chapter but I would like to remind you to review please **** like please **** I enjoy reviews and y'all following me and favoriteing does get me excited but not happy **** please make me happy. And remember if you can point out the musical quote in a chapter you get a special prize. Thanks for reading…I hope you actually read and not skimmed it **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No Ones POV

Dani found Sami sitting at a table drinking some juice. She walked over sitting down taking a swig of her sisters' drink.

"So…how was the test…?" Sami said looking at her sister who just put her head on her sisters' shoulder and ate some crackers her sister had as well.

"We can't discuss the test…against the rules…can we just get lunch and finish this day…" Dani said looking at Sami.

"Ya sis sure come on let's go get a burger or something…" Sami said standing up taking her sisters hand as the two walked to get food. For the rest of the day the sisters held hands and stayed in a comfortable silence with one another till they were back at the dauntless compound. They went to their rooms passing their parents and began thinking things over about tomorrow.

Tris drank some cough as her and Tobias sat at the dinner table. She watched the twins go by sadly and turned to Tobias.

"We both know what's going to happen tomorrow…." Tobias sighed.

"I know but she will be happy...and that's all I could want for my little girl." He sipped his cough and took Tris' hand.

"She will make us proud no matter what." Tris said kissing his hand and stood up going to the twins' room.

"Girls…. the dinning hall is making your favorite meal tonight…why don't you girls go out and have some fun." she said through the door. The twins looked at one another and nodded getting up and both put some combat boots on. As they left the room Sami grabbed water bottles in the fridge and Tris stopped Dani and hugged her.

"Sweetie…we both know what's going to happen tomorrow and I want you to have this." Tris pulled out a silver locket and put it around Dani's neck.

"This was your older sister Mia's necklace…I want you to have it…so you will always have a part of us with you…I love you sweetie." Dani had tears in her eyes as she hugged her mother and Sami watched them from a distance and Tobias put his hand on her shoulder.

"Go enjoy time with your sister…after all treat this as any other day…okay…" He squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

"Come on Dani...let's go explore…" Sami said taking Dani's hand and they left their little house and went to the pit and watched some older dauntless members get done with work or do some crazy things.

"Let's go see Tori" they said at the same time and ran to the tattoo parlor. And saw tori at the register and smiled at her.

"Hey girls…what are you doing here? Sami do you want another tattoo?" Dani looked to her sister.

"Dad let me get one last year…. so he could tell mom my other one was from the same time…"Dani laughed and looked around the shop and paused at a tattoo and smiled.

"Hey Tori…. can you give me a tattoo? I want this one." She pointed to a pair of identical doves and looked to Sami.

"Sami can you take one dove and I'll take the other…turtle doves are a symbol of friendship and love. You keep one, and give the other to a very special person...and as long as each of you has your turtle dove, you will be friends forever." Sami nodded and looked to Tori.

"You heard her Tori I'll take mine on my right wrist and Dani will take hers on the left that way when we hold hands the two will come together." Dani smiled and Tori looked so sad and placed the twins next to one another as she got to work on their tattoos, which took about a half hour. The twins smiled and thanked Tori and she said their tattoos were on the house since it was Dani's first one.

The twins then spent the rest of the day together and went to every place in the compound they could think of. Soon it was dinner and they returned home to a silent dinner then went straight to bed each with a tear going down their cheeks.

* * *

**A/N HELLO :D PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU! **** After all isn't that what you would want? Review and I'll I'll I'll….I'll give you a cookie! If you don't I will be forced to do puppy eyes**

**Your author who is begging you to review**

**Erudite4Life**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Choice**

**Erudite4Life**

**A/n I be back hello all :D I've been doing thinking and forming ideas since I had writers block plus I've been busy.**

**Dani**

I stand in front of a mirror and look down at my black pants and at my red shirt and black jacket and turn to my sister wearing the exact same thing and it's like looking in a mirror of a life I will never have.

"You ready?" I ask as I take her hand.

"Not at all…." Sami said grasping my hand and turn to the door seeing mom waiting for us to come with her to leave for the choosing ceremony. Dad was probably already there and saving us spots.

"Girls…it's time." She lead us both to the door and I released my sisters hand and marched out of the house, back straight trying for once in my life to be brave. As we waited for the train I felt eyes on me and looked to the train coming and began running with my mom and sister jumping towards the train rolling into the first compartment. I stand to the door and watch the dauntless compound fade into the distance and smile leaning against the door.

**At the choosing ceremony**

Sami and I take our seats with the others at the choosing ceremony we were going in alphabetical order my last name. So Sami and me only had about 10 kids before we would be able to pick by we I mean I since I was first. It went by fast and I kept glancing back at mom and dad with my other siblings feeling more nervous as we continued through the names when he walked up. Jonathon Dagner a member of candor we had some classes together and he always seemed to keep to himself so I thought he would be more of an Amity so I was shocked when he dropped his blood into the Dauntless bowl of coals. I smirk and new my sister had a crush on the boy.

"Danielle Eaton!" I heard my name and didn't react until my sister pushed me and I went to my feet climbing the set of stairs to the stage and looked to the woman who was in charge of the entire erudite faction, Jeanine Mathews. I could feel her eyes calculate me as I take the small knife from her. I can't bare to look towards my parents so I look to my sister and she just gives me an encouraging smile. I cut a little near my thumb and close my eyes hovering over the faction bowls giving one last glance to my parents as a single drop of blood lands in the bowl one drop two and two small ripples turned into big ones quickly as the erudite section clapped and I was given a bandage by Jeanine who smiled at me and I was lead to the erudite section shaking hands with Jeanine's daughter and right hand Gracie Mathews.

"Welcome to Initiate, we hope you will join us in Erudite"

**A/n Sorry it took so long guys ive been real busy I'm so sorry. **** forgive me what about cookies? I'll give you cookies and ice cream.**


End file.
